Running from the past
by makuchanXD
Summary: After the murder of Kairi's father, the FBI begins to look for the killer. And Kairi is going to do whatever it takes to keep them from finding the killer. Who can blame her? She IS the killer!


Woot

Woot! First chapter!!

:D

_My entire body shakes as I aim the gun at my father._

_"Kairi, drop the gun!" He screams._

_"No dad! All my life all you have done is hurt me! And you know what they say, what comes around, goes around!"_

_I begin to pull down the trigger._

_"DONT DO IT! IM SORRY!" he pleads._

_I begin to the rethink this whole thing. But I stare down at the bruises on my arm from him. And i think about all the pain he has caused me. And how my life has been a hell-hole as because of him._

_"It's to late to apologize dad."_

_(Bang!)_

_There's a blood- curtailing scream then my father drops to the floor._

(Beeeeeeeeep!!)

Just the same old dream.

The are sweat puddles all over my face. I roll to my side and slap my hand on my alarm clock. I fidgeted with the buttons on it for a minute, trying to turn it of.

_Damn alarm clock! _

Finally, the annoying buzzing turns off. I pull the covers off of me and hop out of bed.

"Kairi are you up Hon?" My mom yells from downstairs.

"Yhea!" I yell back surprised she did hear the extremely loud buzzing turn off. I would think even my next door neighbors could hear it.

I grab my school uniform for off my desk and head to the bathroom. I peak into my brother Axel's room to see if he's awake. And what do you know, he's not.

"Well in not surprised!" Axel rarely gets up on time.

I get in the shower to get rid of the nasty sweat all over me. As the Hot water trickles down me, i feel relaxed. Which is a feeling I haven't felt in so long that iv began to forget how it felt.

There's a banging on the door. And I jump.

"Hey open the door!"

It's just Axel.

"I need my socks!" He yells. I can hardly make out what he's saying over the water running.

"Well, maybe if you got up on time, you could have gotten then before i got here!" I am beginning to sound like my mom.

He grunts and goes away.

I get out of the shower and put on my uniform and my socks. I stand in front of the mirrior.

_The entire floor went red with blood. I placed the gun in his hand and ran off_.

The memory sent shivers up my spine. No matter how hard I tired not to think about it, what i did always comes back to haunt me.

After I brush my extremely tangled hair, I run downstairs.

"Good morning Kairi!" My mom said cheerfully.

"Good morning mom." I replied as I sat at the table.

"Hungry?" She pushed a plate of food in front of me.

I pushed it to the side. I'm never hungry in the morning.

"No thanks."

"Jeez Kairi, You haven't eaten breakfast sense...well, you know." She got this look on her face that made a someone who's depressed look like someone bursting with joy!

_Yes I do know._

That look she had made filled me with so much guilt that I had to leave.

"I'm sorry mom I have to go. I love you." I said almost half way to the front door.

"Um, I love you too!" She was shocked by how quickly I left.

I ran out the door and onto the side walk. My best friend Namine was waiting for me like she always does.

"Whoa! What was that about?" She commented on me running out so quickly.

"Oh nothing!" I stammered.

"So um... how are you?" I tried to change the subject.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

_Horrible._

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Did you do your homework for Mr.Leonhart?" She said biting her lip. I knew what was coming. She was going to ask to see my homework.

I handed over my paper and rolled my eyes.

"Hehe thank you sooo much!" She said as she hugged me.

"Gosh, you need to start doing your homework!"

"I know, Ill start doing it I promise." Her voice was honest but a had a feeling she wouldn't and she would just keep mooching off of me.

She keeps blabbing on about people at our school and how dreamy Riku is. I have to admit, He's pretty dreamy. But I don't bother with guys. All the ones in Twilight Town are arrogant, lazy, bums. Take Axel for instance. But there's one guy here in Twilight Town that is crush material: Sora. Sora and I have been Life long friends and he's kind, caring, cute, smart, everything you could ask for! But, He said he could never see me as anything more than a good friend.

I suddenly snap out of my thoughts when i heard bus tires screeching to a stop. Me and Namine hop on the bus and take a seat across from Roxas and Sora.

"Hey guys!" Sora said Smiling.

His smile makes my heart melt as quickly as sea salt ice cream on a summer day.

I simply nod and turn towards the window. I can feel his eyes burning into my back. I don't bother talking to him much sense the whole "I can only see you as a good friend," thing. When he said that, all my hopes and dreams of us being together were ruined. And that hurt so bad. And he knows it.

"So, guys are you going to the end of the year dance?" Namine asked Sora and Roxas. I could hear the anxiety in her voice. She wanted Roxas to say he was. She has a huge crush on him. To tell you the truth, she has a huge crush on everyone!

"Yhea! I'm pretty sure I am!" Roxas said and the turned to Sora.

"Oh, um yhea. I think ill go." He said though not really into the conversation.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that his eyes flicked to Namine when she asked that then right back to me. My heart began to pound.

_I wonder what he's thinking about? Maybe i look bad today! Oh no! What if...no... he couldn't possibly like me! He said it himself!_

When we finally get to school I realize that Axel missed the bus, again.

_Whatever._

Right when the bus driver opens the doors i rush of the bus, Not bothering to wait for anyone. But they all soon caught up with me. I could hear Roxas, Sora, and Namine whispering. And all of a sudden Roxas and Namine walk right past me.

Ounce they were out of sight, someone grabs my arm. It's Sora. I'm completely still for a minute then I turn toward him.

"Yes?" I try to say as calmly as I can.

"What is up with you lately? You're not acting like...yourself!" He has a worried tone in his voice.

"I mean, im sorry about what I said. But im not gunna lie and say that I can think of you as more than a friend. But i can tell that there's more to what's wrong than that! Tell me what's up!"

When he say that tears prickle my eyes and I try to hold them in. But I cant. I rip my arm from his hand and run toward school.

I can hear him running after me.

"Kairi wait!" He yells.

I run through the school to my first class. Namine is sitting at her desk beside me getting out her things.

"Oh my gosh Kairi what happened?" she comes running over to me.

I don't reply.

"Please tell me?" She pleads.

Still, I don't reply.

She finally gives up as the bell rings to start class.

School went by quickly. And when we were loading the bus, I walked right past Namine, Roxas, Axel (Who was driven to school by mom), and Sora, and went to sit in the back of the bus.

"What happened to her? She came into first period crying!" Namine exchanged glances to everyone.

"It's my fault! I brought up ounce again that i couldn't see her as anything more than a friend." Sora head drooped and he stared at the floor.

After that, No one spoke.

When the bus got to my neighborhood i hoped out of my seat and ran past Sora and Roxas before they could say anything.

I walked with my head down to my house as i ignored Axel's consistent questioning. Finally I cracked.

"AXEL! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP? IF I HAVENT ANSWRED BY NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW TO STOP ASKING!" I shocked my self with my harsh tone.

I could tell he was shocked to.

When i walked through the front door I went straight up to my room and flopped down on my bed. I buried myself under my covers and cried.

_I'm a freak._

I told myself.

_I killed my own father!_

I cried my self to sleep and awaited the nightmare that was sure to come.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee XD

I finished!!

Now, this is my first story so if it sucks, you know why!


End file.
